


Making Chocolates

by anxiouslyfred



Series: Funbruary [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Chocolate, Chocolate Shop AU, Other, chocolatier logan, making chocolates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22641277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouslyfred/pseuds/anxiouslyfred
Summary: Logan runs a chocolate shop and does workshops where people can come and make their own under his instruction. Today he's got a group of three coming for a workshop.
Series: Funbruary [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619689
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Making Chocolates

All those years ago Logan had only studied Food Technology because his parents insisted that doing 4 A-levels on purely academic subjects would negatively impact his mental health. He’d compromised by swapping one of his preferred science courses for the supposedly ‘non-academic’ course which sounded most likely to include a good deal of science.

Learning about chocolate and the methods of making them in his second year had fascinated him and began the path his life followed still. It gave Logan the passion to open this small chocolate shop where he could make, design and teach all about chocolates and their fillings.

Today was one of his favourite parts of running the Chocolatiers as he had a group of 3 booked for a chocolate training course, specifically the Valentines Gift Boxes. Logan would be teaching them all about the science of chocolate, how to make individual chocolates, how the fillings are made as well as the techniques used to make models of characters or boxes.

“Roman, you keep insisting you need the perfect gift, but do you actually have a valentine to give something to?” A voice interrupted his preparations and had Logan heading to the front of the shop from his classroom/ work room.

Before he could welcome the trio, a man, presumably Roman, was dramatically gesturing. “Of course I do. My valentine is furthering my solo quest to love Myself!”

“Do you wish to purchase chocolates then?” Logan offered, torn between focusing as a salesman or asking if they were the group booked for his workshop. A glance at the time made it likely as there were only 10 minutes before it was due to begin.

The smallest of the trip shook their head, stepping forwards. “We’re here for one of your workshops. I booked it under the name Picani.”

“Ah yes, please follow me. Might I know everyone’s names and pronouns please? I am Logan, he/him.” Logan nodded, leading them back.

“I am Prince Roman, he/him pronouns as well, Dear shopkeep.” The man from before declared and Logan could already predict a headache if his was how he’d act all day.

The person in sunglasses,leather jacket and a pencil skirt scoffed. “You ain’t no royalty, Babes. I’m Remy and she/her pronouns for now, Sweets.” She was carrying a take away coffee and definitely seemed likely to get annoyed if chocolate got onto her outfit, but Logan had taught all sorts before.

“And I’m Emile, they/them pronouns. Do you how do?” Finally someone in the group seemed sane, although Logan did blink at the unusual greeting.

Shaking it off he gestured to the table central in the room. “I’m fine. Please take a seat and I’ll begin with some of the science and history behind chocolate making, including tasting a few of the chocolates I melt to make mine.”

The introduction of the session went smoothly from there and Logan even got them past filling the chocolate moulds and draining them so there could be fillings added later before any adjustments were made.

As he was explaining how they’d make the box he was interrupted. “Can I make a heart shaped box? Oh, or maybe a Steven Universe Gem?” Emile bounced a little in excitement for the ideas and Logan was torn between figuring out the best way to achieve the suggestions or sighing at the unscheduled diversion of the course.

Knowing curves would be to complicated to figure out if they wanted the box to remain sturdy. Logan shook his head. “We need to do fairly simple objects with flat sides. I normally suggest a rectangle but if these gems have straight sides then I should be able to modify the method for you.”

The image he was shown was easy enough to sort out. Discerning how a square needed 3 normally sized edged and then 5 smaller ones that Roman seemed set on making was not so simple. “Are you changing the shape of your box too, Roman?”

“A prince deserves a crown, do I not?” At least Roman had been quiet about changing the box but Logan did need to be aware of what was done. He could only ensure each person went home with something they were proud of if he knew what they were actually aiming to achieve.

“Of course.” Logan nodded before checking on the last person on the course as she refilled the kettle for her 3rd coffee of the day. “Remy, have you decided on the shape of your box?”

Her sunglasses had been brought down again, after being pushed back while working with the chocolate. “Plain old square for me, Babes. We get coffee fillings for our chocolates right?”

“Once the sides of your boxes are on the setting rack, I’ll cover that, but yes that is one of the options I’ve prepared.” Logan nodded, checking the pieces left out in her work space before moving them to the mentioned area.

Soon Logan was indeed explaining the ways each filling was made, and bringing out the 5 he had already prepared. “I would suggest selecting the flavours you like and doing a row of each. If you decorated the moulds differently at the start then you can use that you tell you which chocolate has each flavour.”

“So can I do two fillings in one chocolate?” Roman was the first to ask as Remy immediately claimed the coffee filling. “Like put strawberry and mint flavours together?”

Holding back a sigh Logan actually thought the question over.“As long as there is space for the chocolate to make a base I suppose you could. However I must warn you that unusual flavour combinations are not likely to be received well when gifting chocolates.”

“The chocolates for me, so I can happily satisfy my curiosity.” Roman beamed, being more precise in the amounts of filling than Logan had so far believed he would be.

Emile was quite peacefully filling each row of their tray with the different flavours, including helping themself to the coffee flavoured bowl. “Don’t pout, Remy. Logan made the filling for everyone to use, not just you.” They laughed at the glare that was directed to them, just patting her head.

By the end of the day Logan felt exhausted after working with such strong characters. He’d had to have Remy and Emile working together to make Emile’s box stay standing after they glued the sides together with more chocolate, white to contrast the dark chocolate that made the body. Roman’s crown had also taken two people to ensure it would stick and balance, but Logan had helped there.

He wanted to note down the different shapes the trio had suggested for gift boxes, but also just smiled and waved as they left, all thrilled with their finished products.


End file.
